NightmareOr FairyTale
by Just-a-M0nster
Summary: 'Why do all the bad things happen to me' I thought while waking up in a yellow ferari...Sunstreaker/OC/Sideswipe -Rated MA-


_Dear Diary,_

_Aye, do you ever get that strange feeling when you feel like someone is watching you, well that's how I'm feeling right now, I would start with It all started with but that's too cliché for me, So here it goes this is how my nightmare became real… _

_~ Kim XOXOX_

Kim was you're not so normal teenage girl, she was 5'2, short but she liked it, She was she was 17 and going to college, she had long dyed soft black hair that ended mid-thigh with hot pink streaks, she also had '_Snake bites'_ piercing on her lips, ear piercing, nose piercing and a belly piercing.

She was what you would call _'Scene'_, yes she did cut and yes she did listen to metal music but she was different, especially if you would add her obsession with Transformers.

Anyways back to the story at hand…

I woke at 8:00 am and went to the bathroom to prepare for classes; I was majoring in Art & Science I know that's kind of big but I don't mind It's my passion. Anyways I straightened my hair dead straight and put in a poufy ponytail.

After that I went in my bedroom, the walls were a dark gray with black Victorian designs on the walls with posters of cars, bands and stuff like that so I walk to my closet and grab a pair of ripped pink skinny jeans and a neon green tank top with my black combat boots that added 2 inch to my short 5'2 frame, the only thing I hate about being short is that I have to watch my weight more cause if I eat a cupcake I gain 5 pounds right after, I know sucks to be short but I don't really mind plus being a vegetarian really helps so I go in the living room turn my TV on but put the volume on mute cause I want to listen to my music so I go to my stereo that my IPod is attached to and put on Single Ladies by Beyoncé, I loved her she was a-m-a-z-I-n-g , I started singing to the song I would say I was a fair singer but not really that good but that was just my opinion.

'I'm probably going to be single forever 'I thought to myself, you're probably wondering; why would you think that?' well I have schizophrenia plus when I was little I was in a car accident and it screwed up something in my body so now I can't have children, sad but don't pity me I see it as a sign of weakness.

The last time I was in a relationship it was with Megan my ex-girlfriend and no I'm not a lesbian I'm Bisexual and proud, don't worry I'm still a virgin and will be till' forever I mean I don't want to get STD's and the mere mention of sex makes me want to barf, I know weird but I'm just childish like that.

Anyways I go in my kitchen and grab an apple and grab a cup from the cabinet, go to the fridge and grab the lemonade carton and pour some in the cup, I love lemonade it's so good and refreshing.

I go to my laptop, It's not the best but I still love it, I go on my Deviant Art account The-Reapers-Daughter to go check my messages '7 Messages' the first 6 were just journal updates but the last one was from my best friend ever Brenda, Brenda is awesome she has been my best friend since 7th grade she has short dyed black pixie haircut hair she is what you call overweight but I don't mind I mean I'm not really that skinny I still have some baby fat because I'm too lazy to exercise, she has gauges and wears glasses I wear my contacts instead, she is _'Emo'_ but she doesn't cut or anything like that but she can be a real bitch if you piss her off but she knows how to keep her anger on check unlike me, I have the worst anger problem that it's embarrassing but It's not my fault I swear I was born like that. She mostly wears jeans, band tees and vans.

Anyways the message said that we won an art contest that we entered in, It was a Transformers contest, She drew Jazz it was actually the only autobot she knew but that's cause she never say the movies only a picture of Jazz, and I drew Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Mirage as _chibi's_ It was hard but so _cute_ and so worth it, If you didn't notice my favorite characters are Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Mirage.

So I logged out and went on my account and saw one of my favorite story's '_Her Twins'_ was updated I was so happy that I almost screamed but I didn't instead I clicked on it and started reading.

So that's how I spent like 20 minutes of my day reading that chapter. So after that I checked the clock and It said 9:20am, So I closed my laptop, jumped of my couch and ran to my closet to grab my leather jacket and I ran to the table to grab my keys for my neon green Kawasaki ninja 250r.

Anyways I climbed on my Motorcycle and peeled out of the driveway to go pick Brenda up, so we could get to college on time instead of getting late again 'Hopefully there's no traffic this time' I thought to myself but I knew it was useless cause I lived in the middle of downtown so there was _**always**_ traffic so I was always almost late but most of the time I was late which sucked cause I would always get In trouble cause of that.

So I go down the street of Brenda really fast because we had 15 minutes left before class starts

-Unknown POV-

'Where is he? He must be somewhere on this glitched planet' I muse to myself. I mean he's my twin for primus sake, we are supposed to be together not apart, now if I could just find him threw the bond but it's blank all I can hear is static.


End file.
